


When you hold me like this

by suyari



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Scissac - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-10
Updated: 2014-01-10
Packaged: 2018-01-08 05:55:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1129124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suyari/pseuds/suyari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the darkness comes to haunt him, it isn't the only thing that finds Scott.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When you hold me like this

**Author's Note:**

> This doesn't exactly contain any actual spoilers for 3B, but if you haven't seen the premiere and have managed to avoid all the talk of what's going to happen in this half of the season, you might want to avoid this too. 
> 
> After the premiere, I went looking for fanworks to make it better, but I still haven't found any, so, I decided to comfort myself.

The first time it happens, Isaac is awoken from a deep sleep. At first, he's unsure of _why_ he's been startled awake. He blinks sleepily and looks around his room, and then suddenly, there it is again. He's up and on his feet, and he can't remember making the decision to get up. He's out the door and down the hall, and the only thing he knows, the only thing that's _real_ is that Scott needs him. And he needs to get to him. NOW.

He shoves Scott's door open, knocking and tentative hovering pauses in the doorway forgotten. Crosses the room and drops into the bed. It feels right. It soothes the ache inside his soul. Scott isn't thrashing, but he's already transitioned. No sooner is Isaac beside him, then he is turning over, one arm reaching out with amazing precision and dragging their bodies together. His face finds it's way into Isaac's neck, nose pressed to his skin and fangs hovering just over his jugular. His breathing is erratic, and Isaac can feel his heart thudding wildly in the chest pressed against his side. But he isn't afraid.

He turns slowly so he can wrap his arms about Scott. Tugs him closer when he thrashes suddenly. Can feel his wolf startle, and isn't sure how he knows that, but he does. He lets his body guide him, the wolf inside him more aware of what's happening than the human side of his mind. Slowly, he breathes against Scott's hair. Inhaling his scent and gently running the side of his face against him. Scott's body goes rigid. Isaac puts a little more pressure behind his movements, until he is nuzzling into Scott's hair. Scott nuzzles back, body relaxing as if melting into Isaac's. He draws away a bit, and Isaac can see he's shifted back. Still unconscious, Scott reaches for him. Hand tangling in his hair and drawing their faces together. Isaac closes his eyes as they nuzzle one another. It should feel strange, but it doesn't. All he can feel is safe. Safe like he only ever feels in Scott's presence. Scott is radiating relief and reassurance, and they fall asleep that way.

In the morning, Scott wakes first. Isaac wakes to his frowning face.

"Everything alright?" he asks, timidly.

Scott swallows, reaches out, aborts the motion, and then decides to go through with it. His fingers tremble when they brush Isaac's chest, but gather strength as they slide down, until his hand pauses, splayed against his belly. "I feel..." he says.

Isaac tilts his head back until his chin is tipped upwards and he's looking at Scott through his lashes. "Better?" he asks.

"...Yeah..." Scott sounds confused, but he's not angry. "Thanks," he adds after a moment.

"Are we going to school today?"

Scott tilts his head, as if unsure. "Yes."

Isaac moves to stand, mindful of Scott's unease. He isn't more than halfway up when Scott clutches his wrist suddenly. That feeling is back, though it's hazy. Scott's eyes are bleeding into Alpha red, his gaze panicked, but steadily holding.

"Just going to take a shower," Isaac assures him, leaning in to press his face to Scott's neck. "Want me to drive today?"

He can practically feel the tension leave him. Scott sighs, shoulders slumping. "No...I can do it. You're riding with me."

It isn't a question. It isn't exactly an order either. It's a statement. Isaac hadn't been planning to stray from his side and is pleased he is wanted. "I just gotta get changed."

Scott nods, but doesn't let go. It's a while before Melissa wakes up and startles him out of it. Isaac's shower is quick, and Scott practically looms as he brushes his teeth, but that's alright. Scott needs him, and Isaac is happy to help.

The second time it happens, Isaac is moving before he's even fully awake. Which is probably why he recognizes that he's being called. It's not so much words, not quite his name, but it is an insistent summoning of his person all the same. Some non-verbal, but all together communicative persistence that requests his presence with all due haste. Scott's already ripped through his bedsheets by the time Isaac arrives, but he pauses in his tearing, pushing himself up. His eyes glow red in the darkness and Isaac can practically hear the words he can understand without their being voiced. _Come here._

He does, and as soon as he's in range, Scott is winding about him, holding him tightly. He presses his face into his collar bone, inhaling against his clavicle. Against his back, Scott's claws scratch at his t-shirt, but don't catch against the threadbare fabric. _Isaac..._

"I'm here, Scott," he breathes, drawing him closer. They lay down together, limbs winding about one another until they're a tangled mess. "I'm here."

Scott is no more aware of what's happened the next morning. Or the one after that. Two whole weeks pass, and every night, Isaac finds himself waking up and wandering into Scott's room at his own silent beckoning. Ends up with his Alpha wrapped all around him, face shoved into some curve of his body, nose against his skin and breath warm as it steadily slows until it's even again.

He's wandering out of the bathroom one night, heading to his room, post shower when he hears Scott's soft, "Isaac?"

Changing direction, he wanders over, hovering in his doorway. "Yeah?"

Scott swallows. He's looking at the floor, the door, anywhere but at Isaac. "Um...I was...I was wondering..." He rakes his hand through his hair and chances looking up. Isaac already knows what he wants to say, but Scott's eyes are his own, and he waits for the invitation Scott's body is already beyond asking. "Since you're probably going to end up in here anyway..." Isaac marvels at the use of the word 'probably', it isn't even _likely_ , it is a definitive **fact**. Scott's arm flags, gesturing without gesturing at anything in particular, as if Isaac is going to suddenly recoil from being invited into the Alpha's bed. "Do you...I mean - You don't _have_ to! - but, I thought that, well, maybe...It might be easier if..." He licks his lips and sighs. He has to close his eyes to get the rest out, Isaac notes. "Would you be okay with sleeping in here?" Isaac smiles, but doesn't get the chance to respond, because Scott abruptly adds, looking up at him with flashing eyes, "From now on?"

Isaac's eyebrows do their best to disappear into his hairline. He blinks a few times, not exactly sure what's happened.

"It's...I-" Scott crosses the distance between them in one swift motion that fails to startle the taller wolf. Suddenly before him, Scott's eyes dart around, tracking Isaac's body. Isaac isn't sure what he's thinking, or where he is going with his thought process, but he finds himself willing. He's not sure how the information registers between them when neither has moved, but he's aware the moment it has. Scott drags him into his arms and Isaac kicks the door shut, falling into him. They scuttle backward and fall into the bed. Isaac ends up on top, but the Alpha in Scott doesn't take offense. He doesn't even seem to mind. More to the point, Scott arches beneath him and releases a breath that sounds like it's been held for years. Isaac knows the feeling.

He reaches up, fingers smoothing against Isaac's temple and trailing off into his hair. "I can sleep when you're with me," he murmurs. Their eyes find one another and lock. "I can _breathe_ when you're with me." He bites his lip for a moment. "I feel safe with you...I'm sorry, Isaac."

"Why are you apologizing?"

Scott shrugs. "Lots of reasons."

Isaac frowns. "Do you not want me here?" Do you not want _me_? he refuses to ask.

"I want you here," Scott replies. His other hand snakes about Issac's side and everywhere it touches lights up with heat and life. "I just don't...I don't want to take advantage."

It's Isaac's turn to release a long held breath. "You aren't," he replies, feeling his emotions bottom out and fill with something he can't describe. "You _aren't_ ," he says again, feeling Scott's hesitation to believe that he isn't somehow forcing Isaac to do something against his will. "You need me, and I need you. We're pack, Scott. It's okay."

"No," he says, shifting slightly and drawing up a leg, which causes Isaac to sink further into him. "We're _family_."

"A pack is a family," Isaac defends.

"Not all the time." And it's a sudden reminder of the horrors of the past year, and the danger waiting just out of sight. "But, mine is."

Isaac smiles. Drops his head to Scott's shoulder, closing his eyes as his friend, his brother, his Alpha, strokes steady fingers through his hair.

"I'm going to be okay now," Scott says.

He's relieved to hear it, but wonders if that means- "I've found my anchor." Oh.

Oh.

He turns his head and presses his face into Scott's neck. Eyes closed against his throat, every inhale heavy with his scent, and a steady pulse beating against his cheek.

They're going to be okay now.

For the first time in a long time, Isaac is the first to fall asleep.


End file.
